1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device having improved visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices are flat display devices in which an organic emission layer is interposed between electrodes that face each other, electros injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are bonded to each other at the organic emission layer, and energy emitted while luminescent molecules of the organic emission layer are excited through the bond and then return to a ground state is emitted as light.
Such an organic light-emitting display device may have excellent visibility, be easily made to be light in weight and thin, and be driven at a low driving voltage and thus has been highlighted as a next generation display device.
When there is air between a window and a panel in the organic light-emitting display device, a reflection amount increases and thus visibility is poor outdoors. In this regard, a gap between the window and the panel is filled with epoxy to improve visibility; however, visibility is still poor.